mikeyminipediafandomcom-20200213-history
Episode 02544 (06-25-1994)
MikeyMini Episode Number: 2544 Date: Saturday, June 25, 1994 MikeyMini Year: 1994 Sponsors: D, M, 8 {| border="1" cellpadding="0" cellspacing="8" class="article-table" style="WIDTH: 680px; FLOAT: left" |- ! scope="col" style="text-align: center"|Picture ! scope="col" style="text-align: center"| Description |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|Snuffy shows Susan and some kids how to do "The Snuffle Shuffle." |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|A conductor conducts a choir to hum his music ("My Music"). Artist: Paul Fierlinger |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|Alphaquest: M The girl uses mittens to make monster mush, which is eaten by a Muppet monster. |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|M for Mask |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|Barney, Michael, Amy, Adam, Derek, Luci & Tina sings "Skating, Skating" |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|The Bellhop has to bring 8 steamer trunks down 8 flights of stairs. |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|"In and Out Crowd" Artist: Sally Cruikshank |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|Fay demonstrates addition by placing 3 balls on a table. Artist: William Wegman |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|Grover sells newspapers in the street. He thinks they are for making paper hats, but a customer shows him they are actually for reading. The customer wants to buy a newspaper, but Grover won't stop reading the paper that the customer wants to buy. Grover reads about construction of a new building, a parade, and an expected rain shower, all of which occur as Grover reads. |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|Me and My M Artist: Bruce Cayard |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|Consonant Sound Limerick: D—Dog Artist: Jeff Hale |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|"I Like Trucks" (Song from "Kidsongs: Cars, Boats, Trains & Planes" featuring the 1994 cast replacing some portions) |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|Where do the d's fit? |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|James Taylor performs "Jellyman Kelly" with a bunch of kids. |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|Que Es Esto? - Un Perro (Dog) |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|Mad Painter #8 |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|Telly, Monster on the Spot reporter, interviews Nicole on being a big sister. He doesn't get too far interviewing her little brother though. |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|Edgar Turtle's three nephews show him how a round is sung. |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|D / d (drums and drumsticks) |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|Kids Playing In The Snow Music: Joe Raposo |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|Little Chrissy sings "Eight Balls of Fur" |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|A sleepy man counts 8 sheep. (Spanish version) |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|A hippo who lives in the country, and likes it quiet, is disturbed when a mouse, who likes it loud, moves in. Artist: Jeff Hale |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|Goofy Sings "I'd Like To Have An Elephant For Christmas" |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|The 8 Brothers Circus displays 8 elephants. Artist: Paul Fierlinger |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|Pencil box M / m |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|Lenny the Lizard performs "Inchworm." He is approached by two inchworms, both of which he eats. When a third approaches, he is met with a big surprise. |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|M/m (Gordon voiceover) |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|Flamingos walk around to classical music. |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|Don't mess with the Mighty M. Artist: Bruce Cayard |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|The Kidsongs Kids sings "Raccoon & Possum" |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|8 buttons are counted on a monkey's shirt. Artist: Owe Gustafson |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|Crayon Drawing Letter D: Danger, Dynamite, Dinosaur, Dragon, Dolphin |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|Muppet & Kid Moments: Grover and Brian show soft and loud. |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|Some clowns, more clowns |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|A bully says the alphabet to a mild-mannered gardener, who hits him in the face with a pie at the end. |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|Christian Buenaventura, Michelle Montoya, Spencer Liff & Tiffany Burton sing "Jeepers Creepers" |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|Which one goes in the square? |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|M for Mail |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|Rowlf the Dog sings the Groucho Marx song "Show Me a Rose." |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|Speech Balloon: D -- Dog (role reversal between man and dog) |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|Phil Harmonic hosts another evening at the Nestropolitan Opera, featuring a performance by Placido Flamingo, "The Telephone of Brazil," to the tune of "Funiculì, Funiculà." |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|A moving truck takes the number 8. |- Category:Michael Minicozzi's Episode Guide